Alive Again
by Alexa2020
Summary: "What's going on?" Yui asked again in a small voice. Reiji smirked at her before answering, "Why darling, you have become one of us."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Awake

"Yui? Can you hear me?"

The girl in question fluttered her eyes willing them to open. Ayato? Why did he sound like that? She tried opening her eyes, but they would not budge. All she saw was endless darkness. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get out of this dreadful place? Before she had time to panic further another voice filled her head.

"Somethings not right, she should have woken up by now." Reiji? Was that him? He almost sounded concerned for the girl.

"Why isn't she getting up? Teddy and I are thirsty" Kanato wined.

"Now, now Kanato we are all thirsty. Little Bitch smells even better than she did before." She easily recognized Laito's voice through her foggy mind.

All of the brothers began to try and talk over one another, arguing about who was going to get the first drink. Even Shu was adamant he should get to go first since he was the oldest.

"Yours truly should go first. I was her first everything."

"Not everything," Countered Subaru. "She's still pure isn't she?"

"The way she acts she should be" Shu's lazy voice drawled.

Why were they talking in such vulgar ways about her? Of course she was pure! She had to stay that way until she was married. As the brothers each made their claims about who should go first, Yui started becoming more distressed.

My throat, she thought, it's so dry. Why does it burn? Water I need water. She tried telling the brothers but her voice betrayed her. She was frozen unable to do anything.

Please help me she cried but no sound came from her mouth. Please God she prayed this torture would end soon. Make it stop. Just make it stop! She was wailing into darkness and the brothers still gave no recognition that they heard her pleas. Soon Yui's body began to shake on the inside and out. The six male vampires went silent as they saw her begin thrashing about on the bed. After a few moments she didn't stop and begin to violently claw at her arms then at the sheets beneath her.

The siblings were at a loss of what to do. They had no idea what was going on with the blonde haired girl or how to even stop her distress. None of the other sacrificial brides had even made it to this point, perishing long before the process of awakening began. They were not even sure that Yui herself would survive much longer if her body kept this up. Her heart started beating fast, as if it were going to burst from her chest. A shrill rose from her lips and bounced off the walls in the room.

Her own personal hell did not stop there. She continued making inhumane sounds, similar to an animal in agony. Soon the space became silent once more; arms falling to rest back on the sheet that had now pooled at her waist. No sound came from Yui at all, no sound of blood rushing through her body or even her heart beating within her chest.

There was no pleasant time of slowing waking up. One minute she was in total darkness alone with her thoughts the next, her eyes snapped open taking in the bright light around her. She could hardly think strait, her body no longer ached, in fact she felt as if she weight nothing at all. Slowly she sat up, looking around the room.

All the brothers were eyeing her with similar confused expressions. Yui sucked in a breath gazing around the room. Everything looked brighter and more colorful than she had remembered her room being. Eyes shifting towards the brothers she noticed they too looked different than before. You would have to be blind to not know they were handsome, but now they were even more breathtaking.

She was soaking in all the sights when something else attacked her senses. A heavenly smell filled her nose and refused to leave. It smelled wonderful in her room, something sweet but also sour. She couldn't quite put her finger on where she smelled this sensation. Before she could investigate the smell further, the pain in her throat returned. Burning even more than than it had.

Was she sick? She had never felt this way even on her sickest days. The burning mixed with the dry sawdust feeling in her caused her to nearly gag. She brought her pale hands to her mouth and then to her throat. Water, she just needed a little water. She looked toward the males in the room. They had yet to speak let alone breathe since her eyes opened.

Ayato was the first to move, he pulled a glass of what she assumed was cranberry juice out of no where and gave it to her. Unfortunately she didn't realize how weak she had become and if not for his quick maneuvering the glass would have split all over the bed. She though Ayato would call her clumsy or stupid but to her astonishment he retrieved the cup and held it to her lips while she drank.

While the cool liquid did feel refreshing, it still was not enough to make the pain disappear. As she finished her juice something caught her attention, the smell was stronger now. Was this smell coming from Ayato? She peered up at him through long lashes and moved closer to him. At first he tried to jerk away but she was able to grab weakly at the back of his neck and hold him closer to her.

Yui moved toward his collar bone and rested her head against him. She inhaled deeply, yes this smell was coming from him. The blond licked her lips, she could almost taste it, her tongue darting out of her mouth. Before she could make contact there was a swirl of air that hit her face. When she opened her eyes Ayato was no longer in the room.

Laito was the first to speak interrupting the silence.

"Well isn't this interesting. Little Bitch made our dear brother run from the room like a scared cat."

The others did not find the situation as funny, looking from the spot where Ayato once occupied to the girl on the bed.

Yui's entire body began to scream at her. She just needed to taste whatever Ayato had.

"What's wrong with me?" She cried looking toward Reiji. She put her head in her hands covering her eyes from the brothers.

"What do we do with her now? She's all whiny and that will upset Teddy" Kanato stated, then left the room without so much as a pop.

"She needs to feed. That's why she is acting this way." Shu droned dropping to the chair by her vanity.

Feed? What where they going to feed her? She would do anything to make the pain stop.

Reiji inched forward to sit beside her on the bed. Moving her hands away from her head, with the most gental manner she didn't know he possessed.

"Yui." He said softly "Look at me."

Still refusing to meet his eyes she turned her head toward him, but kept her eyes on the far side wall. Sighing Reiji took his hand and moved her chin forcing her to look at him. His eyes were so breathtaking, almost mesmerizing. She closed her eyes once again trying to gather her thoughts. She gasped when she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. Which he took as an invitation to pour a liquid from his mouth to hers.

She tried fighting him, pushing her hands to his chest trying to shove him away. As more liquid filled her mouth her hands pushing him away, fisted in his shirt pulling him closer. When he finally pulled away, she was daze still high off the kiss. He smirked at her.

Subaru hissed at his brother, "Why did you have to be the one to feed her?"

"What like you wanted to do it little brother?" Mocked Laito, "You don't have the balls to do something like that."

The two continued to bicker back and fourth, Shu chiming in for them to be quiet.

"What's going on?" Yui asked again in a small voice.

Reiji smirked at her before answering, "Why darling, you have become one of us."

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?" Yui asked again in a small voice.

Reiji smirked at her before answering, "Why darling, you have become one of us."

"One of us? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE OF US!?" Yui Shrieked so high it, it cause the glass on her windows to crack. The males flinched and moved away from the distressed blond.

"One of you better start explaining this to me now." She commanded.

"Yui, just try and take a deep breath" Subaru said looking around the bedroom as the walls began to quiver and crack under the amount of emotions she was letting off.

"How can I calm down? Reiji said I was becoming one of you! Yesterday I was just me... and now... and now..."

"Now you will be the vampire queen you were meant to be" Reiji said finishing her sentence.

 _Queen? How was she going to be queen?_ She thought panic running through her bones.

"Yeah Little Bitch you will be queen, and we will get to have so much fun with your body" Laito snickered.

Fun with her body? Did they mean to torture her more than she had already been? Yui's body began to shake with fear. No, NO she could not live through that again day in and day out. The brothers doing as they pleased, whenever they wanted. She would rather die than become a blood slave to them again. While Yui was having her inner moment the males were already arguing again. Did they ever stop, she wonder why they lived together if they disliked each other this much.

Yui's body didn't stop shaking, but it was no longer from fear but from anger. How dare they do this to her. She was now a devil's child! If she ever got to see her father again, he would never love her the way that he once had. Let alone love a child of a demon. Voice's began to fill the blonde's head that were not her own.

 _No one cares about you. You are just food to them. If father really loved you why hasn't he come for you? God doesn't love you so why should you even live? You need to end your life before you make yourself even more disgraceful than you already are._

Stop! Stop! She begged the voices in her head but they continued ignoring her. When it became too much she spoke out loud.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The bothers oblivious to the girl's inner struggle were taken aback by her sudden outburst. Subaru knelt next to her on the bed gently taking her hand from her hair.

"Yui, we did not mean to upset you" he said softly. "We didn't really mean what we said, we just got a little excited that's all. There is no need to worry." He still spoke softly, as if he was speaking to a small child. Yui had never seen this side of him. Usually Subaru was angary at anything and everything.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and they were shinning but in a different way from their bloodlust. Was there affection in his eyes? _Where did that come from?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to snap at all of you. This is just so over whelming." She quickly apologized. "Can I just get out of bed, and take a bath? I feel gross from being in the bed this long."

"We really need to diss-"Reiji started but was quickly cut off by Shu.

"Laito, the lady asked for a bath, get on with it." And with that Laito walked into the adjoining bathroom and she could hear water begin to fill the tub.

"Why don't we give, the lady of the house some alone time? We can continue explaining it to her over dinner." Shu suggested even though to Yui it sounding like the most commanding thing she had ever heard come out of Shu's mouth. The next instant they were all gone expect Shu who still sat with his eyes closed on the lounge in the room.

Yui pulled the blanket away from her legs and scooted to the edge of the bed. She figured she would be weak from being in the bed for so long but when she step onto the lush carpet she found she had more energy than ever.

Before turning to the bathroom, she looked over at Shu.

"I won't come in, unless you want me to. I a merely here to give you a few moments peace from my brothers."

With a slight nod, Yui turned and walked into the bathroom not even bothering to lock the door. She hoped Shu was telling the truth. Besides no lock door could stop the brothers from coming and going as they pleased. Before getting in the tub, she went over to the sink and gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. No longer did she look pale and sickly, with dark spots under her eyes. She look healthy again. Her once shoulder length blond hair, was now down to her waist and had changed to almost sliver in color.

Shaking her head she made her way to the bath. Laito had out done himself. There were candles lit along the side, bubble bath, and even a few rose petals were scattered in the water. Not wanting to waste any more time, she quickly got in and sighed as the warm water hit her body. Knowing she could only relax for so long before one of the brothers came wandering in she began to wash herself.

Pouring sweet smelling shampoo into her hair her thoughts began to wander again. What was going to happen to her now? What was this queen nonsense they were speaking of? She couldn't be queen, she couldn't even walk a straight line without falling over. Shaking her head and finishing washing her hair she dunked her head under the water.

As she tried to come up, something was holding her head under the water still. She trashed her arms and legs around trying to pull herself out of the water. She felt like someone had one hand on her head and another around her throat. While in the back of her mind she knew vampires could stay underwater longer than humans, which did not ease her panic. She could faintly hear her name being called as black started around the edge of her vision. This is how she was going to die? In a bathtub full of water? Suddenly she felt the water around her shift and her vison no longer clouded by back was only obscured by water.

"Yui! Yui are you alright? What happened?" Shu's voice was filled with concern.

Wiping the water from her eyes, Yui realized that not only was she in the tub but Shu was now with her. He was even still fully clothed holding her up above the line of water, with a confused look in his eyes.

"There was someone here. In the bathroom, holding my head down. I couldn't get up." She mutter.

"What do you mean someone was" But he was cut off as the others crowded into the small bathroom.

"We heard her scream. What did you do to her?" Ayato demanded.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was taking a bath and the next thing she is screaming and under the water. She said someone was holding her down." Shu quickly explained, his eyes flickering over to Reiji.

Clearing his throat Reiji faced the brothers in the door way. "Go check the grounds and make sure the familiars are on patrol at all times." With the command all the brothers vanished leaving her alone with Shu.

Looking back up to the man that saved her she became mesmerized by his face. His once lazy and bored expression was now filled with concern. His face held the same affection that Subaru's had held earlier.

"We won't let anyone near you. We will protect you with our lives." He said softly as he pulled her out of the tub.

Setting her on the side he wrapped a large towel around her body trying to keep some of her modesty. Why he cared about covering her, she would never know none of them had certainly cared about seeing her before. They all got quite the eye full of her cream skin with they burst through the bathroom door.

"I will leave you to get dried off. I will be right outside the door if you need anything." He said turning away from her. Before he could move another step, Yui's hand shot out from under the towel and grabbed his sleeve.

"Please stay."

Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please stay."

Yui could see the confusion on Shu's face. He didn't answer her right away. He just continued looking at her like he wasn't sure what do do.

Finally he let out a sigh, "alright let's get you something to wear," then proceeded to grab her hand and pull her out into her room. Yui was on auto pilot as he ushered her over to her vanity chair. She just looked on as he went through her drawers looking for her undergarments.

"Any preference on what you wear?" The blonde man asked softly. When he received no answer, he moved to kneeling in front of her. "Yui, are you still with me?" He asked as he placed his hands on her face, smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks. She didn't know what to say to him, so she nodded her head slightly. She knew with his vampiric eyes he wouldn't miss the movement.

"I am going to get you something to put on" he stated moving toward her closet. Shu was kind enough to leave the door open and stay in her line of sight. He must have known that she might freak out if left alone after the attack.

It didn't take long for him to find her something suitable to wear. A blue sweater and skirt, with white stockings to complete the look. Even in her dazed mind she was surprised to see that he could match her clothes. She didn't have a lot of things to wear but he was considerate enough to pick out something comfortable.

Returning to her side he set the clothes beside her. He was going to turn around while she changed, but when she made no attempt at moving he picked the clothes back up.

Removing the towel from her legs but still covering her he quickly pulled her panties and skirt over her hips. He knelt down to put on her stockings and as he did so he noticed a large bruise on the inside of her thigh.

 _It seems she is still healing. Laito will need to be more careful not to leave a mark like that. The others will not stand for it any longer. L_ eaning down to like the swollen flesh this seemed to finally grab Yui's attention.

"What— What are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Our saliva will help it heal faster and take away the pain."

"Oh thank you."

When he was finished tending to her leg he moved to put on her sweater. Raising her arms above her head the towel dropped and it took all Shu's will power not to stare at her beauty. Lord was she beautiful, being a vampire suited her. Putting her arms through the sleeves then moving the material over her head he discovered more bruising on her neck and shoulders.

Lightly he brushed his fingers over the blue and purple skin making her shiver. Looking up at her eyes again he quietly said, "I would heal these but I don't think I could control myself. You don't need me feeding off you right now."

This confused Yui, he was being thoughtful of how she felt? Was this what is was like to be a vampire? To be one of them, to be an equal not a piece of meat?

Interrupting her thoughts Subaru poked his head in her bedroom. "Reiji has made dinner and called a family meeting." Then no sooner than he was there he was gone again.

"Well we might as well head down before Reiji himself comes looking for us." He held his hand out to help her up, which she was grateful for. She held on to Shu the entire way to the dining room. She was going to let go but before she could he put his hand on the small of her back and held her other hand. Entering the formal dining room, they were the last to arrive.

The table had been placed with even finer china than she had seen before. Sitting in her usual place she turned to Reiji waiting for him to speak.

"This was supposed to be a celebration but since there were some issues we can have the traditional celebration another time."

"Traditional celebration?" Yui wondered allowed.

"Yes there are certain... activities that will take place once you are officially announced as our queen." Reiji answered matter of factly.

"Let's not get into that tonight Yui, we have all the time in the world to discuss that with you. Why don't you enjoy the meal? I know you must be hungry." Shu said trying to distract her from her question. Knowing that tonight she wasn't going to get anywhere she looked around the table at the other brothers and sighed.

"Is the food not to your liking Lady Bitch?" Laito questioned.

"You really shouldn't call her that anymore. It's disrespectful," Reiji commented scolding his younger brother. Laito didn't respond but she had a feeling that it wasn't her place to.

"We can have something else fixed if you were in the mood for something different," Subaru said looking at her with concern.

"No, no the food looks great. It's just a lot to take in you know." Ayato began to fill her plate with small amounts of everything on the table. When she tried to meet his eyes he would look down and would not look at her face. She would have to apologize for her behavior earlier. She hoped he knew that she hadn't meant to scare him like that. As she and the others were eating Shu finally spoke up asking about how their search of the grounds went. Yui didn't raise her head but still listened intently while eating the delicious meal.

"We weren't able to find anyone roaming about. The familiars are continuing to search and have set up a perimeter around the estate. Are you sure she wasn't dreaming or something?" Laito curiously asked.

"No she wasn't dreaming. She has bruises around her neck. They are too large to be from her hands." Shu answered him in a dark tone.

"Sorry, i didn't mean it like that. But if something was there what do we do about it? We must protect her." Laito proclaimed.

"The obvious answer is that one of us is with her at all times. If for some reason we can't be with her we will have familiars guarding her," Reiji stated having already thinking about her safety.

"So what about sleeping and bathing and things like that? Or when she does ... like girl things? Teddy and I don't want to babysit her now that I can't add her to my collection." Kanato whined. Yui had always felt like Kanato didn't really like her, even less than the others. She wasn't so sure she wanted to have him with her by herself, there was no telling what he could or would do to her. Even if Laito was sadistic at least he wasn't as creepy as Kanato.

"We will work out the fine details of who will be with her and what times that it will happen. Yui if you don't mind, may I have the first shift?" Reiji asked Yui finally being a part of the conversation. All six of the brothers eyes fell on her. She felt like she was being put under a microscope. How could she say no? He asked, but his tone left no room for argument.

"Sure that will be fine," she answered looking back down.

"Now that that is settled why don't we enjoy our meal?"

The rest of the meal was spent as it usually would Ayato and Laito trying to get a rile out of Reiji, Kanato saying they were upsetting Teddy, Shu staring into space, and Subaru calling them idiots. It almost made Yui laugh at how "normal" it seem to be in the mansion. When they were finished with the meal, the others left leaving only Yui and Reiji in the room.

She didn't really know what to say to any of them. It wasn't her fault someone was after her but she felt like she was responsible. Gathering courage she addressed Reiji, "I am sorry about all this trouble. You don't really have to watch me all the time. I know you guys have better things to do than staying with me 24/7."

She heard no sound of his response and choose to look up. When she did she saw that he had moved from other side of the room, to now beside her. Taking her hand, and bringing it to his lips he kissed it.

"Lady Yui," he spoke so softly and with such tenderness, "this is no trouble at all. We are here to protect you. We will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety. You are our queen and one day will be our wife, it is our duty to make sure you are taken care of. So please let us take care of you."

Yui's eyes widen, such a declaration was coming from Reiji? Of all the brothers she thought he would be the most annoyed with having to watch her. He was always so short with her in the past and now he was being... kind?

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk about some things before bed?" he suggested pulling her to his chest she closed her eyes at the sudden contact. She felt a rush of wind and they were standing in her room.

"You — You can teleport?" She questioned.

"Yes and you will be able too soon. But we will get to that later. I know you must have a lot of questions. What would you like to start with first?" As he spoke he moved them to the lounge chairs that were in the room and began pouring the tea that had been left on the table.

Where should she start? She had lots of questions true, but where to begin. She took a moment to close her eyes and breathed in the scent of the room. It was floral but also had masculine spice. She opened her eyes and thought that the spice scent was a from the male in the room with her. Deciding how to approach was going to be hard for her. As if he was sensing her thoughts and discomfort, "any questions you have I will answer them. There is no need to worry."

Wanting to look somewhere else other than his face, she turned toward the window. "It's not really a question, more of a request actually." She didn't turn to see his face but she could feel his brow move upward. "If all of you are going to be taken turns staying and watching over me... can I not be left alone with Kanato?" There she had said it, releasing the breath she did not know she was holding.

"Yui Kanato would not do anything to hurt you. I know we all have not been on the best terms in the past but that is going to change. You are a future queen and will be treated as such."

He was missing her point, she mused. "But Reiji this is the only thing I ask of you. Please I do not want to be alone with Kanato..." She looked up to meet his eyes pleading with him to see things her way.

"Why don't we compromise and we will not leave you alone with him until you feel comfortable. How does that sound?"

While it wasn't exactly what she wanted it was a start. Maybe Kanato would be different now, like the others. Standing she moved to put on her nightgown before laying down to sleep. She didn't care of Reiji saw her, all of them had now seen her. Plus she didn't want to be alone, afraid of what might happen again. Changing as quickly as she could, she turned around to see that Reiji was looking out the window, ever the gentleman.

She made her way over to the bed and Reiji turned off the lights. He settled into the lounge and let her get herself in sleeping position. After turning for about 30 min her mind began to wander. They couldn't stay up all day while she slept, could they? There was no way that was good for them. Thinking of Reiji's well-being she made up her mind.

"Reiji" she whispered into the darkness of the room. There was no response but she knew he heard her. "You can't stay up all day, you need to get some sleep. Come lay down with me."

As soon as she finished the last word she felt the bed shift down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, his breath tickled her ear, "If that is what you wish my queen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Reiji" she whispered into the darkness of the room. There was no response but she knew he heard her. "You can't stay up all day, you need to get some sleep. Come lay down with me."

As soon as she finished the last word she felt the bed shift down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, his breath tickled her ear, "If that is what you wish my queen."

* * *

Yui didn't sleep right away, when she told Reiji to lay down with her she didn't expect him to be right behind her and wrap his arm around her. Her muscles were tense, not used to the sudden contact. Slowly breathing in and out Yui willed her body to relax, however she was finding it increasingly difficult to do so.

Letting her mind wander she noticed the feel of Reiji's body pressed against her. He was lean but still had quite a bit of muscle. There was no part of him that was not touching her; he had even managed to intertwined their legs. She nearly jumped when she felt him move. Keeping one arm around her the other traveled down her side to her hip, then back up her arm. The leisurely stroking of her skin made goose bumps appear on her arms. _This feels nice. If it were like this when I first came here then things might not feel so weird._

"Love you really should sleep. You have had a rough couple of days and you need to let your body rest" her bedmate whispered, his breath cool on her ear. He then turned his head downward to nuzzle her neck, his had still gliding over her.

"I know, there just so much going on. My mind is racing and I'm not really that tired," she spoke softly back to him.

"I know, I already told you there is nothing to worry about. You don't need to worry your pretty little head about anything," he countered. Wait... _Did he say pretty?_ She thought distracted from his stroking.

"Did — did you just call me pretty?" She questioned not bothering to whispered this time. He hummed into her neck answering her. Not that she wasn't flattered, but why now? She had been living with them of months, and not once did any of the brothers compliment her let alone say anything nice other than when they talked about the taste of her blood. Wanting answers, she detangled herself and turned to face him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, the moon was lighting up half of his perfect face. He didn't have his glasses on, with them he was handsome but without them he was beautiful. His eyes had a soft glow to them, not dark like they usually were when he was thirsty; but with a loving gaze. Not being able to resist, she carefully lifted her hand to touch his face. He leaned in and sighed into the palm of her hand. She moved her hand upward and began treading her fingers through his smooth hair. _How does he keep it so soft_ she wondered.

"Reiji" she started his eyes opening "why is it like this between us? Why now? I thought none of you even liked me." He closed his eyes again breathing in her sent before answering her.

"It's not that we didn't like you. It's that we... resented you being here at first. You were another play thing thrown into our lives and there was no point of you being here other than our personal food supply." He was speaking softly still and Yui wasn't really shocked at his statement. "But as time went on, things started to change. You started to change. We got jealous of your carefree nature. This caused some of us to... well act in an improper manner."

Yui turned her gaze from his his hair to his face again. He must have sensed her looking at him because he his opened eyes. "Yui on behalf of my brothers and myself I would like to apologize for our behavior toward you. It was less than welcoming and it will not happen again." That was possibly the nicest thing that he had ever said to her. He began speaking again telling her of how things were going to be different and how she would be the lady of the house; but Yui got lost in her mind again. Her eyes wandered down his face taking note of his handsome features. Defined cheek bones, long angular nose, and finally settling on his lips.

He must have noticed her staring because he stopped talking and smirked at her. Blushing she turned her head to the side to avoid his look. Who knew, as a vampire she could still blush. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him still smirking, and he moved one hand to rest on the small of her back, then brought her closer to his chest. His other hand moved toward her face and he tipped her chin up so she was forced to look at his face. She closed her eyes, ashamed of being caught gawking at his lips. _She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts!_ She scolded herself, _good girls didn't have such impure thoughts._

"Love look at me" Reiji commanded voice thick with more emotion than she had ever heard before. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see his eyes were glowing even more, but this time they were filled with what she assumed was fire and lust. She felt like she could have melted into his gaze. He moved the hand that held her chin to cup the side of her face, just as she had done to him not a few moments ago.

He bent his head closer to her, so close their lips almost touched. She could feel his breath on her lips teasing her. "Tell me, do you want this?" Making her mind up, for once in her life she wanted to know what it felt like to have a man's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and prayed that he understood what she wanted. It wasn't what she had expected. Sure she had heard other girls talking about their first kiss, how it was awkward and unsure.

But with Reiji's kiss there was nothing awkward about it. As soon as his lips touched hers in a slow sweet motion she knew she was done for. His lips were soft and gentle. He could do what he wanted as long as he kept kissing her. He pulled away suddenly and she released her breath, that she didn't realized she was holding. Taking a another deep breath she moved her hands to the front of his shirt to pull him closer. She missed the intimate contact even if he had only moved a few inches away. She wanted him closer, she wanted that feeling of his lips on hers to last forever.

Taking the hint he lowered his lips to hers again but this kiss was much more passionate. He threaded his fingers through her hair and the other hand rested on the small of her back, pushing her toward him. He tilted her head trying to get better access. She felt his tongue lick her lower lip asking for entrance. When she didn't open, he took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. This sensation caused her to gasp and Reiji wasted on time upon gaining entrance.

Not really knowing what to do, this being her first real kiss, she let him take the lead. When his tongue danced over her teeth she mewed in pleasure. He stopped pulling back to let her catch her breath. He observed her with a curious gaze.

"Reiji... that was amazing" she said still panting. Had she not already been breathless his smile would have taken it away. It was the first time he had smiled genuinely.

"Yui, it's not that I don't want to keep going but you do really need your rest. We have plenty of time to explore each other." He quickly kisses her again softly and rolled himself on his back taking her with him. Resting her head on his shoulder, her fingers played with the fabric of his shirt.

As they laid there Yui's eyes began to drift close. She didn't realize how tired she was, or maybe she was worn out from the kiss. Either way she welcomed sleep. Right before she was fully asleep she felt Reiji brush his lips in a kiss across her forehead.

"Rest love" was the last thing she heard before darkness overtook her.

* * *

We she woke, her mind was fuzzy taking her a moment to remember what had happened the day before. Taking a deep breath she lazily stretched her back and arms not even bothering to sit up. Forcing one eye open, she looked to the side and noticed Reiji was no longer beside her. Moving to where he had laid the the night before, she buried her face into his pillow, breathing in his sent. Yui noticed that all the brothers smelt different. Reiji's smelled clean but with a hint of a masculine touch.

Moaning she tried to maker herself get out of bed. Even after getting a few hours of sleep she still felt exhausted. She closed her eyes again hoping to get some more sleep. She was almost a sleep when she felt someone brush her hair away from her face.

"Lady bitch it's time to get up," she heard a quite voice sing to her. She moaned again turning and pulling the pillow over her head.

"Go away Laito, I want to go back to sleep" she mumbled. He chuckled and she heard him open the door. He was whispering to someone.

"I doubt she is getting out of bed today."

"If she needs to rest then we should let her" Subaru told his brother.

"But Reiji said," Laito continued but Subaru cut him off. "I know what Reiji said, but I also know he is concerned about her. You heard him, let her do as she pleases. I doubt Reiji will be irritated if we tell him she asked to stay in bed a little longer."

"Alright it's just going to be boring if to do nothing while she sleeps" Laito whined to his little brother.

Yui guessed that Subaru had left because she heard the door click softly. What surprised her was as she began drifting off again she didn't feel the bed move. Instead she peaked and saw Laito sitting on the floor by her bed. She rolled again moving so that one of her arms was draped off the side onto Laito's shoulder. He sighed taking her hand and threading his fingers through hers as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Down the hall Subaru made his way to Reiji's study. Opening the door he found his eldest brother Shu lounging on the couch and Reiji reading a book by the window.

"She was still tired, so I told Laito to let her sleep" Subaru stated giving the others an update.

"She is still transitioning to one of us. It's understandable that she will be tired. Have you heard anything from Ayato?" Reiji questioned closing his book.

"No he is still sulking. He is having a hard time accepting she is becoming one of us."

Shu sat up but did not open his eyes to speak, "he will have to get over it. She will be our queen and that is final. We need her to get rid of that man."

"She expressed her concerns about Kanato. She is scared of him." Reiji stated.

"That isn't all that surprising, if you think about it," countered Subaru, "he is rather creepy."

Reiji exhaled, "for her sake I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." There was a moment of silence that passed in the room each brother caught in their own thoughts.

"We will need— " began Shu but was interrupted by a scream and the sound of glass breaking. Without a second thought they teleported to Yui, each afraid of what they might find.


End file.
